Just one single word
by Honey70635
Summary: Generally it was meant to be a literati...but now I've got a lot of new ideas and so I changed it into a general Gilmore-Fic with (hopefully) all of the characters..CHAPTER 3 UP NOW!
1. Rory

**Hey guys! so, here is my new story. But again, this isn't a real story. it's just a collection of thoughts again, but i'm not in the mood to write a whole story and these thoughts always come to my mind and i can't resist to write them down. this piece of fanfic is mixed with the happenings of "Gilmore Girls" but also mixed with my own thoughts. but i have to stop now, 'cause I'm getting emotional now...**

**I hope you'll like it! and please send me reviews! and it is meant to be continued!**

It was just one single word. The word she always wanted to hear but she thought she would never hear it in her entire life. But he said it. He said it and meant it.

With this single word he made everything even more complicated.

This word made her feel happy. With saying this word he told her he needed her. He cared about her. He wanted to be with her. And she was so glad to hear it.

One single word meant so much. Now she knew that. This word was able to bring people together. And it was also able to split a couple. There is no word which has as much might as this one. And that's why so many people are afraid of saying this one word. They aren't able to say it even to spell it. But he did. He said it.

With thinking about it more often it seemed more unreal that he really said it. The more she thought about it the more she wasn't able to believe his words.

But this one single word has its own magic. The moment he said it, she was like in a spell. (She always compared it with Cinderella meeting the Prince.) This spell was spoken the day she met him years ago but right in this moment she could feel the magic aura more than ever before.

People who hear this one word are like on a cloud. It's the most beatiful word you could hear. And it's beatiful in every language it is spoken. It never loses its magic, its beauty and its spirit. It makes the world so much better. For the one who says it and for the one who is meant to hear it.

This single word changed everthing. Now she finally knew what he felt. For her. And she knew what she was feeling for him. She knew she had felt like him before. But this feeling was gone. It was gone long long ago. And it won't return.

With these thougths tears ran down her cheek. But it was not the pain he had caused. Of course, it was sad. It was sad that her feelings were gone. But she knew they weren't gone forever. Now she was able to face him without hating him, without asking him hundreds of thousands of questions. She was glad that the pain was finally gone. Now she was also able to move on, to live her life the way she wanted to.

And he will always be the one who said this special word to her for the first time. And she will never forget him in her entire life.

He said this magic word in one special connection: " I love you!"

**Thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it! please don't forget the feedback! **

**To be continued...**


	2. Jess

**Hey guys! first of all: thank you for your reviews! i'm really glad that you like the piece of writing. and so i hope that you'll like this new fanfic! so please send me reviews again!**

**this is the second part. and it's about jess. it's really short, i know, but my inspiration was gone in the middle of the fic...i don't know whether i should keep on writing with this or not. maybe a new story will come to my mind. we'll see...**

**so, have fun and enjoy reading!**

Just one single word. It was just this one tiny word that changed everything. It was like this one word ripped his heart out of his chest and broke it into pieces.

With saying this word she told him she didn't care about him. She didn't want to be with him. She never wanted to see him again. He messed everything up.

This single word came so suddenly. He should have expected it but he didn't. It was like a hit in his face as she yelled this one word at him.

This word never played a big role in his life. So it does in everyones life. You hear it and you notice. But you never get to know the real meaning. You hear it and you don't think about it. Noone knows the deeper meaning until a loved person says it. Then you get to know the real backround. Suddenly you understand this word and you care more about it. You don't say it without thinking about it anymore. And you'll never forget the pain and the rejection you felt as you heard this one word.

He never thought that one word could change his entire life. You hear this one word everyday a thousand times but surprisedly you don't miss it out anymore. You recognize the circumstances it is said and everytime you hear it you'll feel you heart tighten.

Now he knew that this word is powerful. It is very powerful. And he'll be careful with saying it now.

Now he finally knew what she felt for him. It was something between hate, rejection and mercy. And he finally knew what he felt for her. It was something between love, adoration and regard.

But he knew that these feelings were gone. Maybe not completely gone but mostly. But he will never have enough distance to face her again. To see her again. To talk to her again. Because this word was everywhere around and everyday again he got reminded of the moment she said it. And it broke his heart everyday again.

But he will never forget her. And even so he will never forget the word, or the situation.

The word she said, and he feared the most, was: "No!"


	3. Lorelai

**Hey guys! first of all again: thank you very very much for your reviews! everyday i'm surprised how many new reviews I got. thank you for reading my fic!**

**I really didn't know how to continue this but I thought I should write more than only two chapters just to keep the words flowing from my fingers...(if you know what i mean lol) **

**So, i changed the literati-fic into a general fic...i hope i succeeded...**

**Before you read this, let's just imagine that lore and luke are still in the break of their relationship: that means it is after the wedding but before luke comes to her house to get beack together with her...**

**so, i guess that's it...enjoy reading one more time! and plese send me reviews again! ( no matter how many you've already sent ;-) )**

**PS: I'm sorry this is short again...**

This one word controls her life. It always did and always will. But until one moment in her life she never thought about it. It was just a part of her life, as it is in everyones life, but she never got the real meaning of it. But what is the real meaning of it?

There are two definitons of this word. On the one hand there is the "word-factor": It consists four letters. And in one special connection they are the special word. You can mix up the letters but they never make any sense until they are in the right position again. And on the other hand there is the "life-factor": It controls your life. Nobody knows what it exactly is or why human beings need it but it is aboard every single minute in everyones life. And you could ask hundred people and they will all tell you that they need it. They can't live their life without this word ,or its definition, anymore.

Just one single word means so much. It is used everyday. Everyone uses it. It splits your day. It tells you when to come to work and when to go home.

This one word changed her relationship completely. She heard it from the man she loved. And noone wants to hear it from the beloved person. Especially not in this sentence.

And this sentence told her the real meaning. Now she cares about this one word. She never says it lapidary anymore. Now she admires it. And she also admires the meaning of this word to her life.

And she also knows now that there can't be a world without this one word. It keeps the world on spinning. Of course, sometimes it'd be great to cancel this word from your vocabulary but then you realize that you need it. And even if you don't like it sometimes, it helps you to get over bad things. Without that word there wouldn't be any moments or happenings you are looking forward to. Your day would not have an end or even a beginning. Everything would be in utter confusion and nothing would be in the way it was used to be. So you realize that the world really needs it.

But there is still that one connection of words. And although it's always present in your entire life there will always be this one sentence you'll always hate.

And it's the same sentence she'll always hate.

It's the sentence he used to end their relationship. And part of this sentence was this one word in its most horrible meaning.

The sentence he said was: "I need more time!"


End file.
